In recent years, the amount of information that users deal with has increased along with the development of information processing technologies. For at least this reason, questions of how information necessary for users will be extracted and how information will be presented to users have become greater matters of interest.
As an information presentation method, a presentation method using a screen display has been widely used. There have been proposed methods of presenting information using a screen display in accordance with changes in a device that a user uses and changes in information to be provided. However, there have been limitations even on presenting information using a screen display. Thus, a method of presenting information using sound has been proposed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-151766A, for example, discloses a method of outputting sound data having directivity based on the distance and direction from a current position of a device to a position that is set in advance. With the device, direction indication can be performed using only the auditory sense.